Assassin on the loose
by Liquid Aurora
Summary: There is an assassin on the loose. Murdering every person he encounters. Police have united to catch this man, but fail. Whoever sees him, dies. Killed in the most horrendous ways. The Virals, decide that it is their job to catch him. However, what they don't know is that this person is clever. He knows the Virals will be after him and he is watching their every move.


**Hey guys! Started another story! I love Virals. So I decided to write a fanficiton on it. I hope you like it! Please review afterwards.**

* * *

**Tory P.O.V**

'Hey Tory, darling,' a sickly sweet voice called, 'It's dinner time!'

I groaned. Whitney was here, again. Why was I never warned? Was I a ghost to Kit? Although I have to admit, the food is always delicious. No matter what a snob Whitney was, she was a great cook. Don't tell her I said that though.

'Coming,' I replied, closing up my laptop and heading down the stairs.

I saw Kit look at me before quickly averting his eyes to look at Whitney. I frowned, but didn't push.

'Today, we have mild roast beef in gravy with mashed potatoes and sweet peas!' Whitney said, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously at Kit. I resisted the urge to barf.

Kit smiled back at Whitney and got up to help Whitney into her seat, like a 'gentleman'.

Blargh.

I knew that Kit and Whitney were like 2 love sick puppies, but this was too much.

After Whitney had thanked Kit, gushing over how kind he was, we finally started to eat on silence.

After a few minutes, I could tell Kit was hiding something, Whitney was constantly elbowing him, or winking at him, as if telling him to do something. But he just lowered his head and shook it quickly before wordlessly returning to the dinner.

'So,' I started , breaking the silence, 'What do you want to tell me?' I locked my eyes with Kit's, forcing him to look away.

Whitney coughed awkwardly, 'K-Kit darling, why don't you tell her? I'm sure she'll be delighted!'

I gulped, this couldn't mean good news. Another debutante ball? That was definitely a no-no. After the Gamemaster episode, I was not looking forward to going back there.

'W-well,' Kit started, still looking away from me, 'Whitney will be moving into our house and...'

'What?!' I yelled, slamming my fork onto the mahogany table, 'What?!' I repeated.

Kit visibly gulped, and looked away.

'So,' Whitney's honeyed voice interrupted me, 'What do you think? I think it would be a great bonding time for us. We could be sisters!'

She delicately placed a manicured finger on her chin, as if in deep thought, 'We could go shopping for clothes, wearing the most gorgeous gowns. Try on makeup while gossiping about boys,' she squealed in delight.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What a drama queen. As if that would ever happen.

'I'm sorry,' I said, as politely as I could muster, 'I don't think that would be a good idea.'

Whitney looked at me, tears were forming in her eyes, before quickly wiping them away and painting a fake smile on her face, it looked more like a grimace than a smile.

'How about I give you a week to think it over. It is quite a lot to take in,' she said, looking at me sympathetically.

Kit finally turned to look at, 'That's a great idea Whitney!'

I nodded, before getting up from the table. I couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. Way too much. My chair fell onto the floor, but I didn't bother picking it up. I raced to my bedroom, slamming the door closed behind me.

The first thing I did, was log into iFollow. The first person to pop up was Ben. I sighed in relief. Ben was the perfect person to talk about this to. Then two more boxes opened up,Hi and Shelton. As soon as we had all arrived, I launched into the story about how Whitney wanted to move in.

'Kick her out,' Hi said after the story. I rolled my eyes. Yes Hi, very helpful.

'It's the easiest thing to do,' Shelton added, shrugging nonchalantly. Shelton always sided with Hi, always. Did he even contemplate how stupid the idea was? This was Kit's girlfriend we were talking about. Kit would kill me if I hurt Whitney. Literally.

I looked at Ben who had been quiet the whole time. Not that surprising, since he was the 'Silent type' but he seemed deep in thought.

'Let her,' he finally said. I stared at Ben wide eyed. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but he put up his hand to stop me.

'But make sure Coop follows her around.'

I smirked, 'Ben you're a genius! I love you!' I yelled excitedly. Whitney hated Coop. Correction, she was scared of him. Scared like hell of him.

'Whoa whoa whoa,' Hi interrupted, waggling his finger at me,'You're confessing over the internet? Not cool man. You should confess in person.'

I blushed, but covered it with a glare. I looked at Ben to see him also glaring at Hi too,  
but a tint of pink covering his cheeks.

My heart fluttered. Ever so slightly. Ben looked so cute when he was blushing!

No.

No, no, no

I slapped myself. Hi, Shelton and Ben looked at me as if I was crazy.

'Sorry guys, gotta go,' I said, before quickly closing iFollow, leaving the boys to ponder what had happened. As soon as I closed iFollow, I continuously started slapping myself. Why was I thinking so much about Ben?

'Tory darling,' Whitney called from below, 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah,' I replied,' Goodnight.'

'Night darling/Tory,' both Kit and Whitney replied, before silence enveloped the house once more. I shut down my laptop and curled into bed. Tomorrow was school.

Urgh, school. Time to face the Tripods of Skank again.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
